Drakes
Come on this is a fantasy novel, there's gonna be dragons in it. Some Traits they all share Live for a long time. Like 100-150. There's nine main Species: One for each element, as well as whatever universal/neutral thing Tsunia has. They can all use Magic. But Dragons aren't limited to using one Element. (Ice Drakes use Ice/Wind. Wind Drakes use Water/Wind/Fire.) Reproduce VERY quickly. But, female dragons are only fertile every 40 years. So the Drake population is always declining slowly until the massive burst every 4 decades. Common Dragon (Fire) Stereotypical dragon. Breaths Fire (Gates in throat). Wings. All that good stuff. Found pretty much everywhere. Smog-Eating Balloon Drake (Steam) I like this one. Native to the Steam Region. Found in every Region. Most common in Noxtyres. Use Wind and Steam Magic. It's a VERY large Dragon, with EXTREMELY thin, translucent skin. They're filled with a poisonous gas. Like a Balloon. They eat things and they'll dissolve in their body. Prey eaten by a Steam Drake can still move about inside of it. They need to consume Carbon Dioxide to keep up the gas' potency. If their skin is pierced, they will deflate and die. They hit their prey with wind magic which stuns them. This stops their skin from being pierced by they prey once they've been eaten. This stuns them (sometimes kills) Steam Drake's skin hardens into standard dragon-skin when they mature. They can consume an unlimited amount of carbon dioxide, with their internal gas being able to reach a Ph of 1. They combine the weak acidity of Carbon Dioxide with their own potent chemicals. Relatively peaceful. A couple of decades ago, Noxtyres imported a lot of them in the past to eat up the fuck tons of polution that Region creates. Water Drakes (Duh) Megalodons? Idk probably some dolphin looking ass water lizard. who cares? Frost Wyverns (Ice) (Not the Region Tyrant) B Class. A Class when in packs of five+. Native to Cryotia. Use Wind/Ice Magic. I'm pretty sure wyverns are legless dragons. These are legless dragons. Adds up. Dragons that hunt among the frozen plains of Cryotia in packs of around 10 or 12. They can afford to split successful hunts across so many due to their very small size (Compared to what they hunt). If a Frost Wyvern were to lay flat on the ground, it would stand no taller than half a meter, but would reach about the length of a double decker bus. They have skinny arms compared to their small, yet bulky bodies. Frost Wyverns have quite the unique way to getting around. They do not have back legs, but are able to use Wind Magic. They give themselves a running start by slithering across the ground whilst pushing themselves forward with their arms, and when they reach an optimal speed, they cover themselves with a veil of Wind Magic that allows them to glide through the air at around 70mph. Frost Wyverns do not fly very high because they cannot elevate themselves all that much before having to push back off of the ground again. They stun their prey by biting into their neck and injecting Ice Magic into their bloodstream, which inflicts a "brain-freeze" like effect. They finish the job with their sharp claws. They have small mouths. They are the most common species of animal to be affected with the Strong-Armed species variant. This allows them to run as fast as they fly, and secure prey with their massive claws. This allows them to hunt solo. Imagine 10 of these fuckers weaving through the air coming from across the road to fucking kill you. Wind Drakes (Duh) S Class. Every Region. Most Common in the Wind Region. Dangerous Dragons that can use Magic to the same extent that humans can. They're fairly large dragons that are purely white except for their wings, which are pitch-black with the colour of Gates. They shoot wind out its wings, which allows them to fly without flapping their wings; they can take off by raising vertically. They can walk on the water molecules in the air. It treats empty space as if it were a solid surface. When it gets tired of flying, it walks on the sky. It can walk on the fucking SKY. Sand Drakes (Duh) A Class. Native to the Sand Region. Rarely found in the Wind Region. Ambush Predator. Main feature is their several large, claw-shaped spines they have on the side of their bodies that could easily tower over you and me. Spines curve up to above their backs. Spines Cross into each other like teeth and can be freely manipulated, like jaws. They hunt prey by burying themselves and hiding underneath the sand of the Glass Desert, leaving only the spines visible. The spines are extremely similar to a certain beloved desert fruit. When prey stumbles too close, they close the jaws like a venus flytrap. bam easy meal. Also I think they have prehensile tails. Narishaelan Ground Bear (Earth) A-Class. Native to Narishaela. Able to use Earth Magic. They are, in fact, not bears. They are Dragons. A species of Flightless Dragon native to the Earth Region (Narishaela) that lives (and hunts) both above and below the ground. They have the ability to dig and burrow underground extremely fast considering their immense size, averaging around a shoulder height of 4m and a snout-to-tail length of 10m. They have large, shovel-like claws to assist the digging process. Tunnels created by Earth Drakes have been used to transport goods across lands that would normally be inaccessible. They can use Magic to shoot boulders out of their mouths. They mainly use this to seal up their burrows during the night. (Ground Bears sleep in burrows.) Dangerously Strong. Do not fuck with one of these. Land Sharks A sub-species of Earth Drake that predominantly lives underground. It is much smaller than the average Earth Drake, barely the size of a Labrador. Thanks to this is able to dig at a much faster pace. They lack the ability to use Earth Magic but they have extremely sharp claws in their stead. Magma Drakes (Noxtyres) Big snakes made out of Lava. During the beginning of the Era 3, these things were poached on a massive scale for the massive amount of melted Pallobalt they contained in their bodies; Before the Crucible was used to farm heat energy, there was no way to heat Pallobalt to a high enough temperature to alter it's shape. Tsunian pigeons (Neutral) Tsunian Drakes were all killed off. Only the retarded mutated descendants survived. The same as a normal pigeon. But with serrated beaks. And Half-Membrane/Half-Feathered Wings. And they have Affinities. Yep. Like People. These birds. Can use Magic. Like Mages. Fuck off.